Fairydust
Fairydust is a difficult Nine Circles remake by SuperPizzaLuigi, 'SuperPizzaLui in game due to name limit. To this date, it is considered one of the hardest Nine Circles remakes, but is a long shot off in difficulty from demons such as Poltergeist and Crimson Clutter. Due to its difficulty going beyond a typical demon, it is normally considered a Hard demon or in rare instance, an insane demon. Description Fairydust was the first Nine Circles remake to come out at its time. It was one of the hardest Nine Circles levels, but has since been stripped of its place by harder Nine Circles remakes. Gameplay Fairydust starts off with a moderately difficult and confusing cube that requires crucial timing to make sure you don't press the wrong buttons. Shortly after, there is a ball segment that is fairly easy and only requires a little bit of timing. The ball goes into a part auto cube that has a few jumps. The music drops and the level goes into the infamous Nine Circles wave. Like all Nine Circles levels, the wave contains flashing lights, and has tight spaces, lots of mashing, and many crucial timings that will otherwise instantly cause the player to crash if done incorrectly. The first section of this wave is quite irritating because of gravity portals, tight spaces and awkward timing. The mini wave is also a very big part of the wave, and is very hard and clunky to control, only increasing the difficulty of the level to force in your perfect timing, altering between more awkward timings and a very difficult mash segment around the middle of the level. The wave, at the end, briefly goes double and then into a double speed wave with more tight spaces. Note it is very easy to crash here because of strange timing and an incentive to react quickly to avoid crashing into the lower wall. The wave ends and briefly transitions to a cube, then goes into a triple speed ship that is practically the end of the level. The level ends with a "GG", a lenny face, and with an auto cube segment with SuperPizzaLuigi's name. Errors * At the same way of The Realistic, the auto cube before the drop may be buggy. * You can skip the second dual portal and remain a single wave mode, this can be done with good timing. * At the end of the first dual, it's possible to miss the double speed changer and stay in triple speed similar to how Poltergeist operates its mini wave. * At the end of the second dual, it is possible to miss the mini size changer, similar to Nine Circles. * In the end, you can skip the last cube portal and remain a ship mode due to a large amount of space. Trivia * Fairydust is one of the first five demon Nine Circles levels to be created. The others are The Realistic, Jawbreaker, Figures, and the original Nine Circles. * Fairydust is SuperPizzaLuigi's only demon level. *"If Fairydust was L1" has more likes than the original level. *SuperPizzaLuigi completed this level more easily than Nine Circles, so when he published this level on youtube, he wrote that the level could be insane and not demon. *This is the first Nine Circles to use a maze path with real and fake blocks, with spikes and confusing rings. This part'll be used in several next remakes, like Fear Me and Classic. *This level has a v2, created by C9 Sneaky, using the second drop. However, this level presents a 9-stars-rating without a feature. *Rulas created an Ultra version of the level called Ultra Fairydust, which is said to be easier than this. * Fairydust is the Nine Circles level with the highest amount of dual portals (3 instead of 1-2 of other levels). * The real first Nine Circles remake isn't this level, but Beautiful Eyes, that is generally overlooked due to its low-quality aspect and its improper rating (3 stars instead of 10). * Softable has used a copy of this level to start to make The Realistic. Fails * SoulsTRK crashed at 88%. Walkthrough .]] Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Hard circles Category:Long Levels Category:Levels with many bugs